Balder Blake (Earth-9811)
| Relatives = Thor (father), Amora (mother, deceased), Malefactor (half-brother) | Universe = Earth-9811 | BaseOfOperations = Battleworld | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 420lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Battleworld | Creators = Jay Faerber; Gregg Schigiel | First = What If? Vol 2 #114 | Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = In Bravado's reality everyone who was sent to the Secret Wars never returned. The heroes and villains made peace and set up a new society. Many of them married and had children. Balder Blake aka Bravado was the offspring of one such union. His father, Thor, and his mother, the Enchantress, got married and six years after arriving on the Secret Wars planet they had Balder. Not too long thereafter the Enchantress had an affair with Doctor Doom, and had a child with him whom they named Vincent Von Doom aka Malefactor. Sometime after Vincent's birth the Enchantress was apparently killed by Doctor Doom. Doom told his son that Thor had killed her and this sowed the seeds for an intense rivalry between Vincent and Balder. All of his life Balder tried to lift his father's mighty hammer, Mjolnir, but was never able to because he was not worthy. On his 18th birthday, 25 years after his parents had arrived on the planet, he once again tried to lift Mjolnir, with two of his friends present. As had been the trend thus far he was unable to lift it. In a somewhat depressed mood he and his friends headed back to their town and to his birthday party. After the party Malefactor attempted to murder his father, he assumed he was successful, and then gathered the rebellious teenagers to help him take over their world. He met with Balder and asked him to join his group and filled him in on the plan. Balder said that he and his friends would stop them, and Malefactor dared him to try. The next morning Malefactor activated all the Doombots at his fathers castle and sent them to keep the adults busy. Meanwhile Balder cast an invisibility spell on himself and his friends. They entered Doom's castle an snuck around trying to get to Malefactor. Balder made his way to the throne room and the moment he entered Malefactor sensed his presence and countered the invisibility spell. A battle ensued in the castle between the good teens and the bad teens. Sarah Rogers entered the throne room, to help Balder, after beating her opponent but was blasted away by Malefactor. When Sarah landed she found herself sitting next to Mjolnir, and she attempted to lift it. To her surprise she was able to and returned to the castle post haste. Just as she reentered the throne room the adults where turning the tide against the Doom bots and Dr. Doom appeared. He was obviously angry at his sons assassination attempt and whisked him away. During the battle the Hulk, who had been in solitude out in the forest, returned to tell everyone that he'd figured out a way home. He said that using a device he had built along with Mjolnir they could open a portal back to Earth. Just as Hulk was explaining what needed to be done the Watcher appeared. The adults knew this meant this meant something important was about to happen, so they thought it best to hold off trying to go to Earth. The teens however where eager to see the world their parents had told them so much about, so that night they activated the machine and used Mjolnir to go Earth. Upon arriving they were attacked by a Sentinel. They defeated it but found that the Earth was overrun with Sentinels, instead of attempting to return to their world they decided to stay on Earth and try to free it from the Sentinels grasp. | Powers = Aside from the above listed attributes, an extremely long life span and immunity to all Earthly diseases. Bravado possesses an innate capacity to manipulate ambient magical energy, honed through practice for a variety of effects, including: projecting magical power bolts, erecting magical barriers, and rendering himself and others invisible. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = }}